1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to an input method of an electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to a method of handling unintentional input of an electronic device and applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To get larger screen size, more and more electronic devices are equipped with touch screen to serve as an input device. Without a physical keyboard, when a user has to input words or instructions into the electronic device, a graphical keyboard namely a software input panel (SIP) provided by the electronic device is necessary for the user to accomplish the input operation.
However, the size of the electronic device limits the size of the touch screen, so that the display area of the SIP is limited and the key size of each key in the SIP is relatively small. Therefore, the user often touches an incorrect key during the input operation because of the small key size. Once the user incorrectly touches a key such as a delete key, an expected character is unable to be inputted, moreover, a character which has been inputted correctly will be deleted. In this situation, the user has to input the deleted character once again, and then inputs the following character to accomplish the input operation.